


And this is how it starts

by elbb87



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Kissing, Sex, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbb87/pseuds/elbb87
Summary: Inspired by the song Sex by The 1975Dan is in a bad relationship, you've wanted him from the start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving The 1975 at the moment (don't get me started on Matty Healy!) and I've been obsessed with their song Sex so I decided to write a fic.
> 
> I don't condone cheating in anyway, I just like the song!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it x

And this is how it starts

 

“Sooo, remind me why you're with her again?” I asked, getting into Dans car. I stared at him quickly before shutting the door, trying to figure out what kind of mood he was in. The annoyance on his face was obvious.

“I don't even know any more. Lets go for a drive” Dan muttered as he started the car and turned the radio down a little. This wasn't the first time this had happened. In the last few months, whenever he argued with his girlfriend (which was far too often) he would call me up and we'd go for drive and chat about nothing.

I didn't mind, I liked the fact I was the first person he thought of when he wanted to get away from her. In all honestly, I had the biggest crush on the boy. When Dan first introduced me to Hannah, well, it wasn't the easiest time. I tried to get along with her, but she treated him like shit. She still does, and I hate it. 

We drove in a comfortable silence. The heating in Dans car was broken, it had been for as long as I remembered. I looked in the back seat and grabbed the jacket Dan had put in the car for me. Just like the last few times. He glanced over at me quickly, a small smile played on his lips as I slipped it on. 

“Thanks” I smiled back as I zipped it up and putting the seat belt back on. 

“My clothes look so good on you” Dan laughed , stroking the fabric covering my arm. My heart raced, thank god he couldn't tell.

“You've got a girlfriend anyway” I sighed, turning back to look out the window.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

We had ended up in Kent, having dinner at a small restaurant on the sea front. Dans phone was constantly ringing. 

“Aren't you going to answer that?” I glared at him when it started ringing for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Nope, she's only going to start something and I'm not really in the mood” Dan replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

“Why are you with her? Really?” I asked. Dans eyes widened before he answered.

“She's is a nice girl really. well, she was at the beginning..” Dan trailed off. 

“She must be amazing in bed” I mumbled. Dan chocked out a laugh and ignored the question for the rest of meal.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

We were a few minutes away from my road, and he still hadn't answered my question. I don't know why it bothered me so much but I had to know what she had. 

“So, is she good in bed then?” I questioned again, Dan sat up straighter still ignoring me. I tried again, pushing him for an answer.

“Does she fuck you how you like it?” Dan snorted at my question as he pulled up to my flat. He turned off the engine and faced me.

“Why do you want to know so much?” Dan whispered, his face close to mine. I could feel his breath ghosting over my lips.

I moved nearer, closing the gap between us “I need to know my competition” and without thinking I kissed him. My hands were gripping the back of his head while Dan pulled at my waist. His tongue was moving with mine. “Come up to mine” I gasped between kisses. Dan nodded, kissing down my neck.

I pulled him quickly from the car and into my flat, throwing the jacket he lent me onto the floor. I led him to my room and pushed him down onto my bed. I had thought about this moment before, I thought about the things I would say to him, the things I would do to him, everything. But now he was here, I had no idea what to do.

I straddled his hips, feeling the hardness in his jeans and kissed him. His tongue found mine again as his hands trailed under my top, stroking down my back.

I sat up, watching Dan as I ran my hand down his torso. Slowly moving towards the belt on his jeans. He tensed up slightly as I got closer.

“Does she take care of you, or could I easily fill her shoes?” I whispered as I undid his belt. That was when Dan pushed me off. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I can't. I better go” Dan muttered as he searched the room for his car keys and left before I had the chance to say anything.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Two weeks later Dan was back in my bed. This time the argument they had was huge. I couldn't remember the details, all I could think about was Dans lips kissing down my body. Our clothes were thrown around the darkened room, and the only sounds were coming from us. His moans were the dirtiest thing I'd ever heard.

Dan carried on kissing down my body, reaching the top of my underwear. He looked up at me, as he pulled them off my body. My mind had almost shut down when I felt Dans tongue on me, all I wanted was to feel him inside me. I didn't want any of this foreplay shit today. 

“I'm not trying to stop you Dan, but if we're gonna do anything then we might as well just fuck” I breathed as Dan licked over me. 

“Really?” Dan moaned, moving up my body and kissing me deeply. I nodded, trying to search for the square foil packet in my bedside draw without breaking the kiss. Finally I found it and passed it to Dan. After he had rolled it on, I pushed him gently down onto the bed and straddled him. I closed my eyes, enjoying the slight burn as he pushed into me. 

I moaned out Dans name before pushing myself up and sinking back down onto him, trying to build up a rhythm. He was the one of the best things I'd ever felt. He pulled me towards him, crashing his lips onto mine. Dan held my hips still and took control, thrusting into me hard. He moaned into my ear, telling me how much he had always wanted me and how good I felt around him. Having Dan was exactly how I imagined it, being this close to him was addicting. 

“I'm so close” Dan groaned, I sat up slightly and watched as Dan unravelled in front of me. His eyes screwed shut as he bit down onto his bottom lip, his breathing finally evening out. We laid next to each other for an hour or so before Dan finally got up and started rummaging around for his clothes

“That was so good” Dan sighed as he found his boxers and pulled them back on. He quickly found his jeans and top, throwing them on too. “But I've got a..” Dan started before I interuppted him 

“I know, you've got a girlfriend anyway” I mimicked his tone and rolled my eyes. I grabbed my top and underwear putting them on before walking Dan to my door. 

“See you next time you and Hannah have an argument” I smiled, opening the door for Dan and handing him his car keys. He smiled his gorgeous smile, his dimple popping out from his cheek before disappearing to fix whatever was left of his relationship.


End file.
